


Ballad of Ice King and Simon Petrikov

by Penstrokes



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of a short poem thing rather than a fanfic but I guess it still counts as a fanfic. Simon's descent into madness and transformation into the Ice King. Pre- Simon and Marcy episode/cannon. More Simon centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of Ice King and Simon Petrikov

Poor Simon Petrikov,  
Silly little man,  
Playing with forces he did not understand

 

On went the crown,   
out went his Wits  
Along with his princess, Betty,  
Whom he loved to bits.

The changes were slow  
the seeds had been sown  
for an unknown future below

The ice and the snow  
were all that would be shown  
by the crown  
that turned his smile into a frown

The snow fell and so did the bombs  
Simon found Marceline  
without a dad or a mom

 

Die a hero, live a villian  
the time is soon closing in  
a flip of the coin of fate  
no matter what, a terrible fate.

Lost your sanity and your soul  
Ice King feels as empty as a bowl  
Your only friend is lost again

drowned in your own shattered mind  
all traces of yourself  
erased by time

after all was said and done  
the events were over  
the stage was set  
The one question remains,  
Am I kicked out of the fandom, yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I used 'fate' twice in a row but I can't think of anything to replace it with.


End file.
